You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone
by generalsanscoeur
Summary: old fanfic being reposted after my other account got hack, this is a much read fanfic and has a really good message everyone needs to see, (Sad fanfic) when Wander dies Sylvia has to live with the regret (T for death)


Sylvia thought it was a nightmare, yeah that had to be what it was, or at least she thought so at the time, there was no way Wander fall off her back into a bottomless pit, there was no way he was gone forever and she was never going to see him again, it was just a nightmare, she thought over and over again, she just needed to wake up, but it wasn't, Wander was gone, he had fallen, he might have been a live so, but she couldn't go down to cheek, she wanted to, oh how she wanted to jump into that pit and find him, and bring him back up, find him alive, but she couldn't, there was no way down, and it wasn't like she had the hat like last time something like this happened.

She had nothing to help her, she just look down, "WANDER!" she yelled, hopping that if he was still alive he would yell up to her, but she knew from where she was she wouldn't hear Wander and Wander wouldn't be able to hear her.

She started to shake and let out a small sob, "Wander can't be gone, can he?" she asked, she didn't want to believed it, she just kept telling herself it was a nightmare she would wake up.

But as time pass she begin to realize it was true, he was gone, and she started to think it was cause of her, she didn't make sure Wander was safely on, if she just made sure, Wander wouldn't have fall off, it was her to blame, she had try to get to sleep after the fact not far away from the pit, but she just couldn't, if Wander was still alive he was more likely hurt and scared in that pit alone, and that bug her as much as her believing he much be dead, and the feeling of blame on her.

A day had pass, the sadness didn't leave Sylvia the blame didn't leave Sylvia, it started to eat at her that it was all cause of her, she wanted to jump into the pit even more than before.

"Wander would want you to move on" she told herself, but that didn't help her feel better at all.

A week later and she still didn't leave were she was, she had hopes Wander would end up coming up, but she had more doubt then that

A few months later and Sylvia pick to move from the planet, she now realize that Wander wasn't going to come back, he was gone forever.

For a few more months after the fact she went from planet to planet trying to find a place to stay, but had no luck staying on a planet she liked, each planet feel like the people were bugging her, most of them trying to help, but she was still hurt and ended up blowing up at them, they left her along after that, and after that she would also go to a new planet, she would get odd and sometimes hateful looks from the people on the planet and it was better if they fully left her along.

The hurt seem to never get better for her, and she started to feel lonely, she never had Wander there to talk to her, now that he was gone, she really had no one.

A few years later, she realize the pain would never go away, she would always feel the pain she had been feeling, without Wander she realize she really had no reason to live, she stop eating and rarely took a drink, she had rest on a planet with really few people, they would come over her and give her food but she never ate any of it.

She didn't want to stop living cause Wander wouldn't of wanted that, but she didn't know why do live beside that.

One day she didn't eat or drink water she just laid there, she knew with the lack of food and water she would die.

"Sylvia" A voice called out.

Sylvia look up there was a ball of light there, "w-wand" she said.

"Please eat and drink, you're going to die"

"Then I'll be with you, and free form all the pain"

"Sylvia I want you to keep living for me"

"But Wander, I have no reason to live"

"Sure you do, you might not see it, but you have a lot of reasons to live"

"Wander, you might not realize it but everyone hates me now, I messed up after you dead, I'm a mess Wander"

"I'm sure you can make up slowly for what you did, everyone can be forgiven if they feel bad about what they did, but first you have to promise me you'll keep living on for me"

"…okay"

Sylvia started to eat and drink again, she wasn't sure if that was real, or a dream, or from lack of food and water, but both ways, she knew Wander would want her to live on for him, and slowly, Sylvia was able to fix all the bad she had ever done, and also was able to stop Lord Hater.

Sylvia just knew if Wander was alive right now he would be happy with her, she still missed Wander, and anything that reminded her of him would make her a sobbing mess, but she was able to get over it faster, it also help that she was able to make friends with all of those Wander helped.

She knew now whenever she would die, she would die happy and then also see Wander again, but for now she had to keep on living for them both.


End file.
